battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Scarlet Republic/@comment-27822653-20150527033032
Als Erstes Naval Base, Egypt. the UNSC Infinity III and 2 Caernarvon Mk IIs leave slipspace over the base. 2 Destroyers leads the ships to an area, and then lands elsewhere. A Pelican leaves the Infinity and lands at the main building, where Arkady followed by 3 Spartan IIIs for protection meets 2 Sangheli soldiers, they lead arkady into the building where they meet Revolutionist leader Fleet Admiral J. Harper, who dismisses the Sangheli guards, and he leads him into an empty Constuction dock. Harper: Hello Admiral, nice to see you though was expecting more than just you. Arkady: Sorry about that, our Fleet Admiral has some issues to iron out, though HC did not tell me suspifics. Anyways, what did u want to discuss with UAC? Harper: Assisitance, Let our navies work with 100% co-operation in terms of R&D, we tell you everything, you tell us everything. I saw the report on your 3 colonies, Pluto, Eris, and Ceres. Ceres was considered one of the most secure places in the Sol System other than Earth. Obviously, now, thats not the case anymore. I suspect the only reason they left was because they are gearing up for a even more powerful blow, one that could end the UAC easily. And with the Sith's capabilities, you will never be able to build defences enough to repel it. Arkady: So what are you proposing? Harper: Your UAC to move to Earth, like I said, Ceres no longer is strong enough to repel sith attacks. UAC is at a very volnuable position. Of corse, you need to make this transistion quietly. My navy can help you move to earth, even will to expand this base to give you a place to start. Arkady: No offence, but how do I know UAC can trust you? Harper: Because this. Harper then shouts acorss the dock, and a nearby door opens. A man in a grey outfit walks out. As he walks closer, Arkady holds a shocked expression. Arkady: Dad? Arkady Sr: Hello son, nice to see you have gotten youself a good position in a powerful nay. Harper: Now, you can talk later, this is important. Follow me. The 3 men walks to the middle of the dock, where some form of a particle cannon is fixed to the ground. Harper: This is a plasma cannon, it fires high velocity blasma bolts towards the enemy, and beacuse Plasma burns at such a high temperture, it can melt through very think armor, also potentially killing crew with the extreme heat. Now lets see it in action, you might want to back up. Harper walks up to the cannon, keys in some stuff, and steps back. The cannon charges up, and fires a very bright plasma bolt right into a thick slab of titanium. It burns though most, before dissapearing. Harper: Lets see how thick it was. Harper grabs a laser measurer, walks infront of the hole, and points the laser into the hole. Harper: 5 and a half meters of Titanium. Theres your proof of concept. That was the plasma cannon with the "High" setting, You can deliver your info to your High Command. Anyways, Nice to see you. Arkady: Same, I'm sure high command will glad to accept your deal. Arkady (both) walks out back into the Pelican, which takes off and lands in the infinity. 5 minutes later, the 3 UAC ships enters slipspace bound for Ceres.